


Tell Them

by sherlocked_avenger



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_avenger/pseuds/sherlocked_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: tell them, before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them

Q made sure his clothes were neat and his face composed before walking into Q-branch. He made a calm beeline for his office. He had a Double-O going out on assignment today and a few details still needed to be sorted out. He felt the eyes of his minions on his back. He wanted to be irritated with them, but that would only make them more suspicious.

The Quartermaster opened the door to his office, stepping inside. He closed the door before letting out a sigh. It was getting difficult to keep this from his employees. He made a mental note to make James sleep at his own place more often. At first, being woken up by his boyfriend’s soft kisses and suggestive looks was quite nice. But now, it was making Q flustered and almost late for work. 

Of course, his employees were noticing the odd behavior of their boss. Q smiled, he did hire the best and brightest. He supposed this is what he would get in return. Shaking himself from his musings, Q moved towards his desk. He noticed his precious mug was absent. Before, he started dating James, this would have alarmed him, but the agent and Quartermaster were careful to never arrive to work with each other. James usually got in fifteen or twenty minutes before Q and developed the habit of stealing his mug only to for it to show up again when Q wasn’t looking. The only difference was that the mug would be filled with Earl Grey. 

Sitting down, the Quartermaster booted up his laptop to begin finalizing the details for the upcoming mission. He made sure all documents were accounted for; he checked the flight and hotel reservation, along with the agent’s funds. After that was finished, he sent an alert to a random minion. Not long after, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Q answered, not looking away from his screen.

The door opened. Q could see red hair in his peripheral. 

“I need you to go to tech and make sure 009’s weapons are in order.” Q stated.

The female in the doorway hesitated, prompting Q to look up. The minion, Rachael, was fidgeting like she had done sometime wrong. Her actions made Q suspicious. He narrowed his eyes.

“What is it?” Q prompted.

Rachael opened her mouth a few times but no word came out. Q just stared. She fiddled with the hem of her beige blouse. After another moment of silence, her shoulder slumped slightly. 

“Nothing, sir. I’ll get on it right away.” 

With a final nod, Rachael left the office. Q looked at the closed door, a sense of dread curling in his stomach.

“They know,” Q realized, “They bloody know.”

He let his head fall into his hands. Calloused fingers tangled in black curls, tugging the hair slightly. The distressed Quartermaster sat in silence, weighing his options. There was one in particular that sounded ideal. Q sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket. He typed a quick message and sent it to the familiar number. While he waited for a reply, Q decided that yes, blaming James was a damn good option. 

  
*****

James Bond was having a perfectly fine day. He woke up his boyfriend in his favorite way, made him late for work, and was now making Q his beloved tea. While James waited for the kettle to boil, his phone buzzed.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he read the text: We have an emergency. My office. Now. James frowned. What had he done now? He thought about this morning but didn’t find anything too upsetting. Q couldn’t be that annoyed about being late. Sighing, the agent finished making Q’s tea and made his way down to Q-branch.

He shouldered the glass door open, being mindful of the tea. Were he not a trained liar, he would have frozen. Q-branch was quiet. But seeing as he was a trained liar, James was able to keep calm. He confidently walked towards Q’s office. He also scanned the minions. They were careful not to look at him. Yet, they did send glances at each other. Anxious Q, bizarre behavior from the minions; James was able to figure out what was the matter by the time he knocked on Q’s door. 

“Come in.” Q answered.

James opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Good morning.” James said, “everything alright?”

Q glared at the agent. He stayed silent as James put the mug of tea on his desk. James stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“No, everything is not alright,” Q began, “the minions know.”

“Know what?” James prompted, not missing the chance to rile his lover up.

Q exhaled heavily before speaking. 

“About us, James.” Q explained, reaching for his mug.

James nodded. He watched the Quartermaster take a sip of his tea. He paid careful attention to the way Q licked his lips afterwards. He remember this morning when--James blinked, stopping that train of thought in its tracks. Now wasn’t the time. He realized Q was looking at him, waiting for a response.

“Of course they know, darling. They are some of the most brilliant minds out there. It was only a matter of time.” James pointed out.

Q took another sip of tea. He glared at his laptop.

“You hired them,” James went on, “you basically brought this on us.”

The glare was redirected at the Double-O. The pair stared at each other for a moment. It could have gone on for a while, but Q’s phone interrupted them, causing Q to jump. He set down his mug before answering.

“This is Q.”

James wandered behind the desk, closer to his boyfriend. He sat himself on the corner of the desk. The conversation was over by the time James had sat down. Q hung up the phone and turned his chair towards James.

“009 is on his way, I need to get back to work.” 

He stood up, gathering papers into a manila folder. James reached out and tugged on Q’s waist. The Quartermaster let himself be pulled. The older man wrapped his arms around Q’s slim waist. 

“I only just got here.” James stated.

“I know,” Q replied, “But work is work.”

“You work too hard.”

“So do you.”

The lovers grinned at one another. James put his hand on the back of Q’s neck and tugged him in for a kiss. It was soft and quick, but left both men smiling. James released Q and stood. Walking to the door, James and Q stopped before exiting the room. 

“We should tell them before we’re accosted.” James said.

Q looked at him. He thought for a moment before nodding. 

“I think you’re right, James.” 

“I usually am,” the agent paused, “Quentin.”

The exasperated Quartermaster just shook his head. James smiled at him as he opened the door. Q stepped through the doorway, James followed. The minions tactfully remained busy, a few of the bolder ones dared to steal a glance. James and Q paused. Q looked at James first.

“About a good a time as any.” Q ventured.

“Quite right, dear.” James answered.

The couple turned toward each other. James put his hands on Q’s hips and Q’s hands went around James’ shoulders. The office grew quiet. James smirked.

“Well, go on then,” Q said impatiently, “before I lose my nerve.”

“Gladly,” James replied.

The agent pulled his lover in for a kiss; the minions applauded.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!


End file.
